


I Won't

by amanounmei



Series: Wishes [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanounmei/pseuds/amanounmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is once more dreaming of things he truly wants. Sequel to "Will You?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't

With how often Batman and Superman worked together outside of the League, this sort of thing was not only frequent, it was unavoidable.

Kal-El was radiant. Even in the darkness of the alleys of Gotham, he shone. Most people would attribute it to his power coming from sunlight, but those who knew him better realized that there was much more to it. The aura around him that never seemed to fade came from confidence in the strength of his alien body and of those around him alike, from the knowledge that no matter what evil befalls the world someone will rise against it, and the undying hope that what is right prevails and turns things for the better. Those same things could be seen in his inhumanly gleaming eyes, in every bright smile he gave, and in the very way he moved.

Few saw that, though. Bruce knew he was far more observant than most, and he picked up such little details about everyone. And truth be told, this time the case was so simple he could have handled it alone without breaking a sweat. Or if push came to shove he could have called in someone from the family to get everything sorted. Either way Superman was not crucial to dealing with the mob, but the Dark Knight came up with a few excuses and called him over anyway. Because he needed him to be there.

He just... wanted him to be there. For very simple, very human reasons. That way he had an excuse to talk to him without saying things he had no idea how to say, to look at him without betraying what went through his mind. And each time he looked he saw something new, a slightly brighter glimmer in those deep turquoise eyes, a marginally wider smile, a twitch of a brow that never happened before.

Eventually, though, they had to part. And Bruce was left with nothing more than images of that great man, of his strong frame and memories of the deep, calming voice of his. With those plaguing his mind and wanting very hard to interfere with his work, Batman finally went to his bedroom for a well deserved rest, knowing that he would only wake up crying again.

 

Part of him was sick of those dreams, but the rest of him could not get enough. For the first time in forever he was not afraid to fall asleep. Sometimes, finally, he saw something other than nightmares. True, it brought him to tears all the same, but he could bear it. Or so he told himself. It was all he had.

He was in his room, late at night. Or was it nearing dawn? He could not really tell at that point. Not that he cared. That part was different; the dream usually started when more interesting things were under way, but it was not like he could do much about it. He just sat on the bed and let it happen.

The door opened and sure enough, Superman stepped inside. Normally Bruce would wonder if Alfred let him in, since he did not receive as much as a knock, but details were irrelevant. The Man of Steel was with him once more, alone, and smiling.

“Hey,” Kal said. “You look exhausted. Surely the job wasn't that hard tonight?”

“I didn't sleep very well,” Batman lied. No, he was not really Batman at that moment, having removed the cape and cowl some time before. But then again, even though he would not admit it out loud, that was what he considered his real name, the real him.

“Nightmares?” the other man asked, earning a quick nod. He responded to it with a small smirk, and only then did Bruce look up at him, eyebrows raised. “Or was there something else keeping you awake?”

“What are you saying?” came the question, and Clark could hear the man's heartbeat quicken.

“You thought I wouldn't notice?” the Kryptonian asked and took a few more steps closer to the bed. He looked down at that slightly panicked face, into those widening eyes. Despite his reputation the Dark Knight was not as good at hiding his feelings as he claimed to be. “How you look at me each time we're together?”

Bruce averted his gaze again. “I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.”

Superman moved even closer. “Oh, I think you do,” he said, and the next few moments became but a blur in which Batman could hardly tell what happened. But again, he could not care.

Clark was on top of him, their lips locked together. Bruce tried to catch his breath, but was barely able to, not wanting to pull away from the kiss. He panted heavily, fumbling with the fabric of the Kryptonian suit and unable to find a way to pull it off his lover. As always in these dreams he ended up naked first, his numerous scars exposed and skin glistening with sweat. They barely started and he was already far beyond caring about anything.

The lips met his neck and he moaned, trying to press himself against the larger man. With every kiss planted on his body, wherever it was – neck, chin, chest, shoulder – his cock twitched, very quickly rising to full attention. It felt so good, so real, that he could only want more. Part of him wanted to remind him that the faster this goes the sooner it will be over, but he just could not wait...

Superman's lips pulled away from him and curled up into a small smirk; that same expression he often gave to his foes when certain they stood no change. It was smug and so very, very erotic, sending jolts through Batman's spine. The red and blue suit soon met the floor and revealed the smooth Kryptonian body, all those bulging muscles and the seemingly hairless skin.

Bruce almost blushed. He moved his hand along a strong, thick thigh and up the already erect shaft. Each time he woke he felt like the size his dreams showed him was different, but he could never remember it exactly. This time it seemed... more than adequate. He trailed his fingers along it, earning a satisfied moan in response. It appeared larger than that of an average human, but by how much, he could not tell. Perhaps in another dream he would have a chance to ask.

It did not matter, though, his treacherous brain reminded him as he flicked his thumb over the red tip. He never really had any in real life, cut or uncut, so he could not really be sure which he preferred. Though this time he got uncut, just like his own. He gently pulled the foreskin over the tip and a little further, feeling the shaft twitch in its confines.

“You little pervert...” Clark smirked at him, his alien eyes aflame with passion.

Batman could only respond with a smile. He got rewarded with another deep kiss, the Kryptonian tongue invading his mouth and blocking what remained of his breath. As he gasped for it, struggling to get air without breaking away from his lover, his hand was pushed away. Right after that throbbing erection pressed against his, and he heard himself whimper into that warm mouth. He felt like he was about ready to come, his body aching with need, but it was too soon, too early, he wanted so much more...

He finally got himself to break the kiss, his face flushed and breaths shallow. “Bottom drawer,” he managed, looking Superman in those eyes and seeing need no smaller than his own. Kal rummaged through it at blinding speed, sending most of the things that were there flying around the drawer – and some out of it – but neither of the two cared at that point. The bottle of lube was all that mattered.

Bruce let out a long, low groan as he was penetrated. The shaft felt thicker than it looked, but with how slowly it went in, he felt he could take it. Clark observed his reactions closely, listened to every sound he made and to his heartbeat, trying to determine when to stop. Of course he did not expect to be told to stop when things went wrong. He just put his cock inside a man who played superhero when paralysed from the waist down, there was no way he would make this ordeal stop even if he had to cope with pain.

To make sure there was as little of it as possible Superman only forced himself about halfway into the other man, feeling like that was as far as he could go. It was certainly far enough to reach that special place, so he shifted a little, trying to adjust the angle.

Batman let out a soft moan and his own erection twitched without even being touched. Each push of that hardness inside him sent a jolt of intense pleasure through each of his muscles, and he focused on it over the pain that surrounded it. He could take that sting if it meant being with the Man of Steel. He opened his eyes and forced them to stay that way so that he could look at that handsome face, glistening with sweat. So that he could look at the love of his life giving into pleasure, letting go of himself just for him, for Bruce.

“I love you...” he whispered, not expecting to see Superman raise an eyebrow at that. Surely he had to have been expecting that, unless he assumed this was nothing more than physical desire. There was no reply at first, but the thrusts became harder, faster, and forced his back to arch in ecstasy.

Clark leaned forward and kissed his neck hungrily, trying to keep up the pace at which he was pounding into the other man. “I love you too...” he whispered. “Christ, Bruce, if only I had known...”

“Don't talk...” Bruce groaned in what was almost the voice he of the cape and cowl. That earned him a small smile, but no more words came after, as ordered. They were left with only the feeling of their bodies against each other, with the ragged breath and the panting and that intense sensation of an incoming release.

Kal claimed those lips in yet another passionate kiss as he felt his lover spill between them. He could tell from the whimpers and the chaotic movements of the tongue and from how hard the muscles clenched around him that it was a good orgasm, one really worth all the work. Before the other man calmed down he himself was driven over the edge by that delicious rear clasping around him, and he came inside it in short, intense waves, allowing himself a groan.

The two of them laid on the bed entangled for a longer while after, Bruce refusing to let go. That was it, he realized, everything he could have had.

Why did it have to be over so soon?

 

Bruce woke on his side, facing the windows. The curtains were still closed, which meant that Alfred did not come around to wake him yet. Must have been very early, then. As always, his dream ended and left him alone in a bed far too big for himself. He shut his eyes again, quickly, to block the tears he felt gathering in them. To no avail; they leaked onto the pillow and soon he heard himself sniff.

“Bruce? Are you alright?”

He shuddered visibly. That was not his butler's voice, or his tone. Someone else was in the room with him. He hastily rolled over onto his other side-

-and looked right into those beautiful, deep, gleaming Kryptonian eyes.

His heart started pounding madly in his chest. Clark was there. Clark _was there with him_. His hair was a mess and he appeared to be naked and he was in the manor, in bed beside Bruce.

“You had a nightmare, didn't you?” he asked, placing a hand on the other man's cheek gently.

Batman did not reply, only placed his own hand on Kal's. What was going on? Was he still dreaming? Surely that could not have been real...

“Bruce...?”

“I'm okay,” he finally said, struggling to calm himself down. “I just-”

Before he could continue he was pulled into a protective, careful embrace by a pair of strong arms, and he shuddered again. “Are you sure?” Clark asked, readjusting the sheets to better cover the two of them. “Your heart's going mad. I'm sorry if I startled you...”

Batman leaned against that smooth, toned chest and closed his eyes. He felt so safe in that position, so comfortable. Almost like he was not himself; like he could let his demons out and give in to the need for closeness, for support that he tried so hard to hide under the cowl. He could finally open up to someone without fearing that they would pay the ultimate price like so many before.

“I thought I was dreaming,” he said, his voice little more than a whisper.

Superman blinked. “You- Oh, Bruce...” He hugged him a bit tighter and closer to himself, his voice instantly becoming softer. “I'm real, Bruce, I'm here. And I won't leave you. I swear.”

Bruce cried for most of that night, but those were good tears.


End file.
